Rena
Hey - if you're readin' this, I can only assume you have an ache in your heart, or that you remembered bullys and went looking for it. One way or another, you found this, and read the recent activity. I'm not making this page because I think I was that important; I was, honestly. I always did my job; I always avoided abusing my power; I always tried to give fair punishments; most of the other staff can't say that...but, I was replaceable. Opo could easily have taken over for me. So could Elle or Ice, if they'd stuck to their guns and played by the rules. Even Zakksu could've managed, if he would've just ditched the attitude. But all the same...that's not why I'm making this page. I don't have fond memories of most of the bullyscrafters, but if you're looking for me, you can find me pretty easily. My skype is live:seventhsage or seventh_sage@hotmail.com - you'll be able to tell which one is the right one real easy-like, I promise. You can also hit me up on Discord - I'm Lady Rena#5357. Or, if you want something less direct, I run a forum game called Raid on Phoenix Hill. You can google that name and find the forum it's being hosted on if you'd like to participate. I won't lie - I miss bullys. It was a big part of my daily routine. It kept me grounded, kept me sane, working for that server, and I...I regret that I didn't do more to save it. I had the security in my position - RlPN wasn't likely to demote me, so I could've been more active in planning and executing events. I could've pushed for more perms, for more fixes, asked for the right to work on things that only RlPN had access to in lieu of him being available with his busy schedule. For that I am truly sorry. I let something beautiful crumble in to ruins and wither away when I had the power to stop it, to prolong its life and splendor. I can't do it again - my mother has recently died, and I removed many people on Skype because we don't talk.I didn't want to be reminded of bullys, and I just...I don't have the energy to give anymore, but...I miss it. For now, I give my energy to Raid on Phoenix Hill. Maybe one day, you'll see it on store shelves...I hope you'll give it a try if you do. I'll have poured countless hours of love and care in to designing it. ...Thank you, truly, for your time. Writing this was cathartic, to a degree. I still hurt and ache. I still miss my job at Bullyscraft. I still miss working on the server, and I still miss the server itself...but I do not miss the pain the community was so intent on inflicting. I do not miss the shittiness and cancer of Factions or the disrespect so many players showed the staff - myself in particular. I miss the routine...but now I must move on. -With an aching heart, --Rena. P.S.: This last part isn't aimed at anyone in particular. You'll know if it applies to you...and if it doesn't, don't worry too much about it, alright? Alright, then. I know a lot of you guys didn't like me. That's fine - it was always part of the plan. I was there to do my job...not to be liked. But a lot of you crossed lines you shouldn't have. That was saddening to see, really. It's one thing to dislike someone - it's another to harass them like many of you did to me. I hope in the future, you learn to appreciate how much emotional labor goes in to what I did. I hope you grow up some, and appreciate people who dedicate time and energy to something so fucking trivial. Even if you don't appreciate me, appreciate people like me, who work hard to make something you can enjoy.